The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and recording medium suitable for test copy.
For example, in an image forming apparatus that is an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a multifunction printer, a combination machine, and the like, there are models equipped with a printing function, a copying function, a FAX function, a data transmitting and receiving function via a network, and the like. Incidentally, when forming an image by an image forming apparatus, sometimes whether or not the finished image is as expected is confirmed.
In a typical example of an image forming apparatus that is related to this kind of confirmation of a finished image, when a user instructs “trial printing” on the printer driver and selects a target page of a document, an object-analysis unit analyzes whether or not a drawing object is included on the target page. Then, when there is a drawing object and also a valid function, a printing-setting-generating unit generates a combination of plural recommended printing settings that have a high possibility of improving printing quality.